snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Vashti Amstern
Vashti Rachelle Greenwell is the Muggle-born daughter of Victor and Vivian Greenwell and is currently a Ravenclaw sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Early Life Born on May 2, 2059, to Victor and Vivian Greenwell, Vashti never expected to find out that magic existed and that she could be a part of it all. She had two wonderful, but non-magical, parents, went to a non-magical school for years, and had many non-magical friends. But then it all changed the day she turned eleven, and a person showed up on her family’s doorstep with a letter saying that she had been accepted into a school called Hogwarts. After many hours’ worth of discussion, her parents gladly accepted the fact that she was a witch and agreed that it would be best for her to attend this “Hogwarts” place. All three agreed it would certainly be cheaper than sending her to the school they had been planning on. Though not exactly poor, they never did have a whole lot of money they could just throw around willy-nilly on things. Life during her Hogwarts Years Upon arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her first year, Vashti was promptly Sorted into the great house of Ravenclaw. Both her first and second year went off pretty well, having not really been involved in the crazy “Fight Club” that affected the school in her first year, and she became a huge Quidditch fanatic, even managing to join the team both years as a reserve. But with the start of her third year came a brand new stressful experience – just b efore her third year began, her father was diagnosed with a fatal brain tumor. Reluctantly, she went back to Hogwarts and was further disappointed in the cancellation of Quidditch for the Triwizard Tournament. She corresponded with her mother and father through owls when she could and went home every time they were off for a holiday break. Some days were more stressful than others, depending on whether her mum’s last letter said her dad was doing better or worse. She was ready to come home at the end of the year, but the day she got back became the worst day of her life: Just a few hours after she arrived at the hospital, her father passed away while both Vashti and her mum were in the room with him. It was a devastating blow to the Greenwell family, and they would never be the same. Victor’s death brought not only emotional stress, but financial as well. Vivian had to get a second job, and Vashti even took on a part-time job for awhile, to make ends meet. Whenever Vashti wasn’t working, she took care of their small house – cleaning, washing dishes, making the beds, all the little things like that so her mum wouldn’t have to worry about it when she got home after a long day at work. All this kept Vashti busy and nearly convinced her that she shouldn’t go back to Hogwarts for her fourth year – her mother needed her more than Hogwarts did, she reasoned. Her mother, however, did not agree to her quitting her education there, knowing her daughter would be better off getting away from all this. Vivian refused to let her go to a Muggle school and by the time the first of September rolled around, Vashti had reluctantly agreed to go back to Hogwarts, but only at the assurance that her mother would live at Aunt Grace’s, Vivian’s sister, house for awhile so she wouldn’t be alone. So fourth year began against Vashti’s wishes, but there was perhaps one good thing about this year – Quidditch was back. So, of course, Vashti tried out and was thrilled to find out she’d made the team again. Quidditch practices and games helped keep her mind off of other things, at least while they lasted, and gradually she began to not think about her father’s death or start crying as often as she had over the summer. Her once-positive and friendly personality continued to become prominent once again, especially so after Ravenclaw won the Championship Quidditch match. With the start of her fifth year, there's pretty much only one - okay, two - things on her mind: the OWLs, and Quidditch. As the year went on, though, she had a third thing to be concerned about - her mum's new "friend" (read: boyfriend), Marcus "Mark" MacDougal. Vashti didn't like the idea of her mother getting a boyfriend, as she didn't want anyone trying to replace her dad. She met him over Christmas break, and though he wasn't exactly a bad guy, she wasn't willing to give him a chance and disliked him from the start. On the last night before break was over, she cornered him and told him exactly what she thought of him and that she wanted him to go away, and then she stormed back to her room and said a brisk good-bye to her mum and aunt when she left for Hogwarts the next morning. It took a few weeks before she started to regret her outburst toward Marcus, but she tried to drown out the guilt by studying even harder for the OWLs and practicing extra hard for the Quidditch games, but as Ravenclaw did not make it to the Championship Game this time, she spent most of her time focused on studying. She couldn't hide from her guilt forever though, and gradually it started to get worse. She slowly realized that Marcus actually wasn't that horrible of a guy and that he genuinely made her mum happy - certainly happier than she'd been in awhile - and wasn't that a good thing? Still, she procrastinated on apologizing until after sh e had taken her OWLs in June; then, she wrote a letter to both her mother and Marcus and sent it with her new pet owl, Calandra, just a few days before the term ended. Reuniting with her mum (and Marcus) at King's Cross Station wasn't quite as painful as Vashti had expected it to be. Her mum didn't scold her quite as much as she'd thought she would, and even Marcus seemed pretty understanding of it all. The following weeks were spent better than Christmas had been, and Vashti was starting to warm up to Marcus as well as his children, Kristina and Derek, who had just graduated from Beauxbatons. During this time, she finally received her Ordinary Wizarding Level results and was thrilled to discover that she had received O’s in seven of them. (She also received a P and D in two other ones, but she likes to pretend that those never happened.) Then, a week before the end of July, her mum and Marcus announced that they were engaged - and though at first Vashti was shocked, and rather horrified, she has begun to accept it and is, perhaps a little, happy for her mum. Appearance Vashti has long, somewhat wavy, brown hair which she rarely does anything with; she prefers leaving it down, but she will tend to put it up when she's playing Quidditch. She has blue-grey eyes and stands at about 5 foot 6 inches. Personality Vashti can be a little shy when she is in a new place and knows absolutely nobody, but generally she's very bubbly, out-going, and fun-loving. She loves to laugh and have a good time, though she does know when to be serious. She's typically very even-tempered but can become very frustrated and angered by certain things and people, and she can be incredibly stubborn. Being a Ravenclaw, Vashti is very intelligent though she tries not to act like a know-it-all. She likes to think logically but certainly isn't afraid to think outside the box, and she absolutely adores reading - she almost always has a book with her. However, she is often worried about her grades and can get really worked up if she thinks she's going to fail. When she's in such a state, it's usually in your best interests to just let her be, no matter how much she might try to force you to quiz her on everything something. Also, when she gets really nervous, she starts biting on her nails. She is also very disorganized and likes to multi-task, which isn't always good for her. Also, Vashti likes to eat. A LOT. Especially candy, ice cream, and desserts in general. Relationships Parents Vashti was always very close to her parents, which was probably due in part to the fact that she is an only child. She has always admired her mother and father greatly and has shared their love of history and reading ever since she was very young. It is probably because of this closeness that, though Victor and Vivian were very surprised to discover that their daughter was a witch, they still accepted her and allowed her to attend Hogwarts on September 1, 2070. Though Vashti liked Hogwarts and being around people who were magical like her, she still gladly returned home every time she could. It is also because of her close relationship with her parents that she was so devastated when her father died, so much so that she was prepared to shun the magical world because it couldn't save him. Her mother knew her well enough to know that Vashti would eventually regret leaving Hogwarts too early and she made her daughter go back (and of course, Vashti eventually realized her mother was right). Later, Vashti became rather overprotective of her mother when she found out about Marcus MacDougal, assuming that he was inferior to her father and that there was no way he could possibly make her mother happy, and even went so far as to tell him quite bluntly to go away and leave her mother alone. However, her mother was proven correct once again as her mood improved greatly from the time she met Marcus onwards, and Vashti soon accepted it and began to be happy for her mother. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Quidditch Category:Students